Burning Love
by fyreblazen
Summary: After defeating Buu Gohan still has his whole Senior year of highschool to look forward to. With the whole world un-knowledgable to the fact that Buu ever exsited how bad can life get


Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z if I did Gohan would be cooler him and Videl would be goin out and Gohan would have kept training.  
  
A/N~ if you find a A/N in ( ) that means im interrupting for my own personal reasons and here are other things to know about the story.  
  
**.**- thoughts "."- speech :: ::- bonded speech (between saiyans and their mates)  
  
Age's Gohan-18 Videl-18 Goku-53 ChiChi-53 Bulma-55 Vegeta-55 Goten-8 Trunks-9 Kia's-? Hurcule-54 All the kids at the school mentioned Are same age as Gohan and Videl.  
  
In this fic. Everything I said I would change is but Gohan and Videl aren't goin out. yet  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~Gohan's Room~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~ 1st day of school after summer break 6:30 AM Gohan slept peacefully until  
  
Some body once told me the world Is ganna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed, she was looking kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an "L" on her forehead, well the year's start comin and they don't sop comin fed to the roules and I hit the ground runin didn't make sense not to live for fun your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb so much to do so much to see so what's wrong with takin the backstreet's you'll never know if you don't go you'll never shine if you don't glow hey now you're an all star get your game on go play, hey now you're a rockstar get your show on get paid and all that glitter's is gold only shooting stars break the mold, well it's a cool place and they say it it get's colder your bundled up now wait till you get older but the meteor men beg to differ judging by the hole in the satellite picture the ice we skate is getting pretty thin water's getting warm so you might as well sw---  
  
He cut it off there finally getting to the radio. "Man I really got do something about that's getting annoying." Gohan said sleepily.  
  
"GOHAN, GOTEN BREAKFAST IS READY!" ChiChi called out from the kitchen.  
  
"Yay food!!" Goten yelled as he ran.  
  
**3..2..1..** CRASH Gohan chuckled  
  
"Goten how many times do I have to tell you no food until everyones at the table!" ChiChi said annoyed."OK!" Goten said as he shot up the stairs to get Gohan. " Hurry up Nii-chan im hungry." Gohan laughed at the pet name from his brother. " ok ok im coming" Gohan said racing his brother down the stairs and he stoped as he remembered that he needed to get going to school soon so he grabed some toast 11 to be exact and changed quickly he came out dressed in his favorite color black from head to toe as he headed out the door he called out to ChiChi " hey mom I might be home a little late today im going over to a friends house after school. " Ok but would friend happen to be a female who came over for flying lessons a few month's ago" she said hinting at the obvious. " MOM IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! Gohan yelled blushing like crazy **although I wouldn't mind it to be like that**but he burst out the door yelling a quick goodbye to his mom and brother as he saw the time. Thinking the whole way about Videl. ** O well it's not like mom would mind me with her and she is really cute, strong, skilled, determined, sexy. DID I JUST SAY THAT** "She's just a friend just keep thinking that and it'll be ok well at least she's the only one in school who know's I beat Buu and I know she won't tell anyone well off to my first day back after summer break." Gohan sighed at those last words thay all new he was Saiyaman and the gold fighter now so they new he was stronger than he looked "Well here go's nothing" and with that he speed off to school.  
  
  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**  
  
Hoped ya like and by the way for ya idiots out there who don't read the G/V fic's Nii-chan- Brother Tousann- Dad Kassan-Mom And I haven't got a clue what sister is Well review if ya liked it and if you didn't still review and I could care less if you flame me so ;}- see ya ( ^-^) 


End file.
